


"Tell me a secret."

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: ilovejared said:44“Tell me a secret.”Wincest, Teen to Mature. I need some late season, desperate boys. Please??:))





	

“Truth or Dare?” Sam prompted as he carried two glasses of whiskey over to the motel beds, handing one to Dean as he took a seat across from his brother. 

Dean looked into the glass suspiciously before glancing over at Sam. “What are you, twelve? I haven't played that since elementary school.” He sniffed at the whiskey before bringing it to his lips for a small taste. When it tested fine, he gulped back a few swallows.

“It's not a truth serum,” Sam assured him, as he took a long sip from his glass, eyes narrowing when the harsh liquor burned down his throat. He took another, before resting the glass on his thigh, his gaze settling on his older brother again. “Are you scared you'll do or say something you'll regret?”

“Shut up.” Dean shifted under Sam's foxlike stare, searching for a hint at what had put his brother in such a mischievous mood. He frowned and tipped back the rest of his glass, then rolled it between his palms. He was going to need the booze for this. “Fine. Dare.”

Sam's smile quirked even higher, watching the glass as Dean held it tightly, trying to make it look casual. “Go refill your glass and drink it all.”

Dean snorted and stood up immediately, bringing the bottle back with him. “Shouldn't you take me out on a date before you try to get me drunk?” However, he did as he was told, and downed his second glass, then leaned forward to top up both Sam's glass, as well as his.

Sam nearly choked on his drink, and coughed into his fist before glaring at his brother. He carefully took another sip, declining to comment. He may indeed have ulterior motives for making Dean drink, but he only wanted information. There was something he wanted to know. 

It was Dean's turn to grin, as he settled back onto the edge of his bed, leaning forward to rest one elbow against his thigh. “So, truth or dare, Sammy.”

“Truth,” Sam said much too quickly. There was no way he was going to submit to the absolutely stupid dares that his brother would bully him into. When they were kids, Dean would tell him to quit being chicken, and Sam ended up performing dares such as drinking water out of a puddle in the parking lot, or walking down to the motel office in only his underpants. He refused to play again after that.

Dean rolled his eyes, and thought for a moment. “Ever have sex with a dude?”

Sam froze, whiskey raised. The amber liquid sloshed as he looked down at it, trying to keep the blush off his face. “I, uh...”

“You did! You rebel. College did a number on you, little bro! What was his name?” 

Sam shook his head and quickly tipped back his glass to avoid answering, sputtering as he spoke up afterwards. “You already used up your turn, Dean. None of your business!”

But Dean carried on, grinning widely. “Were you on top or bottom? Judging by that blush...” He chuckled. “Never would have guessed. Was it good, Sammy?” 

Sam was beat red, looking anywhere but his brother. “Shut up, it was college,” he mumbled, “Everyone experiments in college. If you had gone, you'd know. Truth or dare?”

“Even have to ask? Dare.” Dean fixed his brother with a look that was probably meant to be confident and intimidating, but was starting to look a little goofy after a few glasses down the hatch.

Sam needed to waste a little more time, wait for Dean to get properly drunk before getting to the personal questions. Something silly. “Do a handstand, and hold it for ten seconds.”

Dean sighed dramatically and set his empty glass aside, stumbling a bit when he pulled himself up. He headed for the wall near the door. “Come on, don't you have anything better? You suck at this.”

“No using the wall!” Sam shouted after him.

“Whateverrrrrr,” Dean grumbled as he looked down at his feet, then leaned forward, trying to get the right position to kick his legs up. The moment his stomach was higher than his head, his gut lurched. Dean paused and swallowed the bile trying to rise. All that booze sloshing around inside him was not feeling fantastic when he was attempting to turn himself upside down.

“Having trouble, Dean?” Sam teased from the bed.

“Oh, screw you. I'm fine!” Dean let his stomach settle before trying again. His legs stayed up in the air for a few seconds. “See, I got this!” And then his left shoulder gave out, and he crumpled over on his back with a curse. He winced as he lay there, giving himself a moment to inhale properly before sitting up. 

Sam was killing himself laughing. “Not as easy as you thought?”

“You little shit, if I get killed because I hurt my shoulder on your stupid dare, I'm taking you down with me.” Dean wheezed as he sprawled on the bed on his side, favoring his good shoulder.

“You'll be fine, Dean. You've had worse injuries.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean narrowed his eyes, rolling his shoulder in its socket. “Truth or dare. And don't you pick truth again, you deserve a dare after getting me hurt.” 

Sam grinned, and shook his head. “I don't deserve anything. You just have a weak shoulder.” He did feel a little bad about it. He sighed, watching Dean continue to drink. Not bad enough to drink puddle water, though. “I'm not doing it. You always pick the most disgusting and humiliating dares. Truth.”

Dean grumbled and sighed dramatically, finishing off his whiskey and turning over on his back. “You're lame, Sam. I quit. Goodnight.” He started shuffling around to pull the blankets over him. 

Sam jolted forward and jerked the blanket it off his brother. “Fine, fine. Dare!”

Dean squawked and leapt off the bed, grabbing for the blanket and stumbling into Sam instead. They both tumbled back onto the bed, scrabbling to keep hold of the blanket. Sam rolled over and trapped his brother under the blanket, pinning it near his shoulders, breathing hard. “Do your worst, big brother.” 

Dean grunted and squirmed rather uncoordinatedly, failing to get his arms free. When he finally settled, he stared up at Sam with a dopey grin.

Sam frowned. “What?” 

Dean began to slowly roll his hips upwards through the blanket, eyes locked on his brother, his voice low. “Tell me a secret, Sammy.”

Sam gasped, tensing his grip on the edge of the blanket. “W-What? That's not a dare. I said dare.”

Dean chuckled and stilled for a moment to let Sam breathe, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips slowly. “Mm, its a...a truth dare. I dare you to tell me a deep, dark secret. I know you've been keeping something from me.”

Sam's face flushed as he watched his brother's mouth, Dean's teeth biting at his wet lower lip. His older brother's hips rocked again, a slow seductive roll. Sam shuddered, his gaze breaking and flicking back to Dean's eyes which were narrowed in lust. This had to be a dream. A drunk dream. Or Dean was messing with him. Because with the way he was squirming around, it seemed like he was hinting at something.

Sam tried to think of some kind of response. A lame secret to satisfy Dean's curiosity. His brain felt fuzzy from the friction and those delightful plush lips that Dean kept nibbling at. 

“Saaaaamm~” Dean downright moaned up at him, and Sam blinked. Dean was starting to look almost...desperate. And Sam, well, his hips had started to shift on their own, his inhibitions glazed over with alcohol.

Dean chuckled softly and leaned up, warm breath on Sam's neck as he whispered, “Fine, you want a dare? Kiss me.”

Sam pulled back a moment to look at his brother, taking a moment to soak in what he'd just heard. Dean was nodding as if to confirm it. Then, Sam grasped his brother's face with both hands and dove in, kissing him hard, biting his lips even redder.


End file.
